


Monster Discovery

by Ali19375



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali19375/pseuds/Ali19375
Summary: Ashe and Sylvain set out for an easy mission, but they run into something along the way that changes the whole vibe.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Monster Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Sothis for I have sinned.

"Wait up!" The silver haired boy bounced as he followed well behind Sylvain, despite the latter wearing his heavy armor. "Shouldn't we be sneakier, and not storm into the creature's territory as if we own the place?" Ashe tried to reason with his friend, but Sylvain didn't stop treading forward. 

"Nah, that's not how these beasts work. Trust me on this one, I've fought 'em a billion times before," the redhead boomed confidently in response. "Sneaking up on them doesn't give you an upper hand, so you might as well charge!"

Mortified, Ashe finally caught up to Sylvain, shaking his head. "But they will hear us! Or smell us, or feel our vibrations in the ground, or- Oh, we shouldn't have come here alone." He regretted agreeing to such a suicide mission, but Sylvain made it sound so easy before. Just a small quest of a low level demonic beast hoarding a small chest of treasure. 

Sylvain probably could've handled the quest himself, but he wanted to spend more time with Ashe. He was interested in getting to know him a little better, plus Sylvain thought the way he shot arrows was nice to watch. On top of that, it'd give him a little cheerleader for when all was said and done. 

"Relax," Sylvain slowed down enough to pat Ashe's back, "We've got this. And there's a hefty reward waiting for us when we get back. What's the worst that could happen?" 

Ashe gave Sylvain a nervous glare, and simultaneously felt something tap at his ankle. Yelping, sort of in the way that a cat would if you stepped on its tail, Ashe leaped forward, falling onto the ground. He spun around to see who the culprit was, only to be faced with what looked like heaps of pink fleshy tree roots that thickened as they drew further into the shadows of the forest. 

"W-What the heck is that?!" Ashe exclaimed, pointing at this creature that had seemed to be following them through the woods. It continued to creep closer to them as Sylvain turned around, seeing the disgusting tentacles flailing on the ground. 

Sylvain wielded his Lance of Ruin, stepping back from the scene. "Oh, gross," was all he could muster before one of them shot in his direction. He was quick to react, and swiftly cut the end of that tentacle off, disgustedly watching the severed limb writhe in the grass. He checked over his shoulder quickly at Ashe, who had already gotten to his feet and was desperately flinging arrows into the creature. The squishy pink mass seemed as if it was throbbing from each arrow that stuck inside of its body. 

"This is what you wanted to fight? For a single chest?!" Ashe's fear was clearly coming out in his cries, and each step further he took, the monster only seemed to inch closer. 

"What?! No!" Sylvain contested, "This isn't what I was expecting at all! "

"Sylvain, watch out!" 

Just as Ashe warned him, a tentacle had reached up to grip the handle of Sylvain's lance, attempting to pull it from his arms. "Oh, no you don't," he barked, spinning the Lance around so that he could stab towards the ground, into the base of the endless puddle of pink that spread out before them. The tentacle recoiled, pulling its injured arm back into itself. 

"Dude, we've gotta get out of-" Sylvain started, before he was interrupted by another one of Ashe's pleas. 

"Please don't! Sylvain, help!!!" By the time Sylvain had turned around, Ashe had been caught by the ankle and hoisted into the air, now hanging upside down. All of his arrows had fallen out of his quiver and scattered to the floor, out of his reach. 

The sight was horrifying, and Sylvain felt a wave of hopelessness for a split second. "Shit," he cursed, getting his head back in the game. There's no way he could let this creature take Ashe, not on his watch. "Hang tight, Ashe, I'm coming!" 

At full speed, Sylvain started running towards the tentacle that had taken hold of Ashe, and with a battle cry, he lunged his lance into the thick base that still lay on the ground. Unfortunately, that hit did very little damage, and other tentacles were catching up to Ashe's suspended body. Sylvain retrieved his weapon from the thick flesh, and started swinging at the tips of the tentacles that were gripping onto his teammate. 

"No, no," Ashe cried, trying his best to wriggle out of the coiling arms creeping up his legs and into his pants. The feeling of the tentacle against his skin was so cold and slimy, and he could already feel how red his face was from the blood rushing to it. "Please, make them stop!"

Sylvain was still attempting to free Ashe from the tethers, but to no avail. They were just out of his reach, and constantly squirming out of the way. Sylvain only just realized how disturbing the noise was. Wet and sloppy, coming from all directions at the same time. The ginger felt disoriented, so focused on trying to land a hit, that he barely noticed the tentacle that was wrapping around his waist. Before he knew it, he was being lifted above ground at the same level as Ashe. 

"Hey, let us go!" Sylvain continued trying to stab at the monster, but ultimately lost his weapon to the massive pink limbs surrounding them. The monster just seemed to get bigger and stronger the longer they were there. A small cry pulled Sylvain out of his stressful thoughts, and he looked back over to Ashe.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Ashe's wrists were being pulled in separate directions, still hanging upside down, and the vision of several pulsing tentacles could be seen slithering underneath his clothes. Their size grew slowly, until Ashe's clothes started to rip. "Help, please!" He called again, tears streaming down his face. 

As if to shut up his cries, another tentacle snaked around Ashe's neck, the tip finding its way to the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, the tentacle was forcing itself down Ashe's throat, making some sort of pulsing motion as if it was trying to pump something into his mouth. Ashe helplessly let the pink flesh into his body, tasting the earthy slime that coated the arm. His tears and gasps continued as Sylvain was forced to watch, while the tentacles were slowly breaking down his armor. 

A thick, clear liquid started pouring out of the tentacle into Ashe's mouth. The substance slid down his esophagus until it was too full, and started to overflow, squeezing past the tentacle and out of his cheeks. Ashe's face looked sick, as if he were about to pass out. His eyes rolled up, fluttering in some sort of pain. However, his expression started to look erotic, and more liquid was pumped down his throat. Even his muffled screams for help sounded more like moans. 

Sylvain could hardly watch as the tattered clothes on Ashe's body fell to the ground, exposing just how many tentacles had taken over his body. Two of them looked as if they were attached to his nipples, while another one was clearly using its mouth-like opening to perform fellatio on Ashe's exposed cock.

The tentacle that was force feeding Ashe finally pulled out, leaving him to choke and gasp for air. His face was hot, and his body was rolling in ecstasy. Whatever it was that the creature made him drink had made Ashe at least ten times hornier than before. He was clearly moaning in pleasure from all the attention to his body. Sylvain felt a little guilty for getting turned on by just watching the scene unfold.

His armor was much harder to penetrate than Ashe's clothes, but the tentacles were much stronger than him and able to keep him from fighting back. As piece by piece of his metal suit was peeled back, Sylvain tried to reassure the other, "Everything will be alright, Ashe! Don't worry, I'll get us out of this mess!" His promise was empty. Sylvain had no idea how to deal with a monster of this caliber, especially now that their weapons were taken from them. 

Still hanging upside down, Ashe's legs were spread apart, and another tentacle was finding its way between his pale ass cheeks. Slowly, it started to penetrate him, while secreting some kind of lubricant similar to what was forced into Ashe's mouth. His face constrained, and his dick bounced, still trapped between a coiled tentacle. 

"Sylvain, this thing is… driving me insane," Ashe gasped, as the tentacle drove itself further into Ashe's asshole. His body tensed, and the shape of the tentacle writhing could be seen poking through Ashe's bare stomach. It was clearly digging around, pressing against each corner of the inside of his body. "I feel so full, so good," he moaned, his eyes crossed and half lidded, and his tongue hanging out of his mouth while he gasped for air. "It feels so good, Sylvain, I-" 

Ashe's thoughts were cut off, and Sylvain could see something happening inside of him. Several spherical objects creased the lining of Ashe's intestines, pressing against his skin to show their shape. It was as if he was being filled with tiny balls, expanding Ashe's stomach further than Sylvain thought would even be possible. He just watched in horror, trying not to think about the fact that he was nearly just as naked as Ashe. 

With loud groans, Ashe continued to narrate the sensations he was going through, screaming out, "It's filling me up with eggs! I'm bursting, Sylvain, I'm so pregnant! It's making me it's bride... I'm going to be a mother! Fill me, fill me up, please!" Ashe sounded desperate for more, and Sylvain was speechless, claustrophobic from the feeling of those very same tentacles coiling around his body like large slugs.

"Don't worry, we'll make it out of this alive, buddy," Sylvain grunted towards Ashe, though he mostly said it to reassure himself. Ashe was already gone, absorbed in some sort of sexual hypnosis. Soon, Sylvain would join him. He could feel the tentacles start feeling for his mouth, so he shut his eyes and waited, listening to Ashe's groans of pleasure and begging for more. 

Within a minute, Sylvain's mouth was being raped by a tentacle. As he choked on the brain washing liquid, his eyes shut tight and his mind went blank. Sylvain felt as if he had been dunked into a warm pool, every inch of his body filling with a pleasurable heat. He uncontrollably moaned against the thick piece of meat wriggling against the walls of his mouth, and bucked his hips. With his body twitching at each movement of the inching tentacles, Sylvain forced himself to open his eyes and check on Ashe. 

At this point, Ashe surely looked pregnant. His stomach was bulging with whatever eggs this creature laid. It had finally flipped Ashe over right side up, and it looked like he was about to burst. Yet, the expression on his face was one of pure bliss. Sylvain couldn't remember a time that he saw Ashe that happy. 

"They're- my eggs, they're hatching!" Ashe exclaimed, the folds in his stomach visibly changing shape. Moaning from the feeling, Ashe gasped for air and threw his head backwards. "I'm giving birth!" 

Sylvain felt a tentacle prod at his asshole, and immediately started to grind down on it. Ashe looked like he was having so much fun, and Sylvain wanted to join on the fun. In all his years of sexual experience, this was by far the most pleasurable thing he had ever encountered. It was hard to peel his eyes from Ashe's show, but Sylvain's mind was falling in and out of reality. His focus was solely on the feeling of small, round eggs pushing their way into his intestines. 

Slowly, the creature's children started to swim their way through Ashe's body, squeezing out of his asshole. The babies fell out on the ground and burrowed into the dirt, while Ashe convulsed with each birth. His dick, now untouched by any tentacles, was freely throbbing. His cock stiffened completely, pulsating as hot streams of cum spurt out of him. Ashe hadn't made a coherent sound since he started giving birth, and he sounded even more unintelligible as he was cumming. 

Pulling himself out of the trance of watching Ashe, Sylvain realized how full he was becoming. He looked down at his stomach, at all the new ridges that protruded from his skin. "My children," Sylvain whimpered, a shiver crossing over his whole body. "Oh Goddess, fill me up more!" The words spilled out of his mouth without any thought. "I want to give birth to as many as I can!" His skin stretched as the eggs poured into him.

Ashe was already spent, his empty asshole gaping from releasing all those monsters into the wild. He lay limp in a net of tentacles as small tongues dragged over his body, as if it was cleaning him up.

Sylvain felt himself hit his limit, feeling as if he had gained 20 pounds from his pregnant belly. "They are so much, too big, I can't," Sylvain started to complain, but was quickly shut up with a tentacle forcing itself down his throat again. More thick fluid trickled down his throat, and the euphoric feeling returned, all the pain in his body subsiding. The tentacle that acted as a feeding tube pulled back, and Sylvain gasped in pleasure.

"Fuck, yes! It feels so good, Ashe, how did you survive? I’m gonna die, this thing is going to kill me! It’s going to fuck me to death! Ah~!” Sylvain groaned and grunted in pure bliss, his surroundings fading to black as his stomach stretched wider and wider. 

He nearly would've blacked out if it weren't for Ashe, calling out to him with a strong smile. "You can do it, Sylvain!" His body was still cradled in the tentacles before him, and Sylvain swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding at the other. Just like that, he felt himself go into labor. The eggs hatched intensely inside of his guts and flooded the walls of his anus as the monsters slowly spilled out of his body. Sylvain's dick throbbed inside the winding suction cups of the tentacle that played with it. His own cum spurted in hot ropes over his squirming stomach, and Sylvain bucked his hips in the air as the babies kept falling from him.

Soon, both of the warriors were emptied up, and all of their babies had dug their way to safety underground. Sylvain and Ashe were gently laid beside each other in the dirt, and the two had rolled over to cuddle each other, their bodies still charged with intense waves of horniness. Completely unbeknownst to them, the original tentacle monster that impregnated them had rescinded into the shadows of the forest, completely out of sight. It would take another ten minutes for them to snap out of their trance and gather the tattered remains of their clothes, desperately trying to cover themselves again. 

"W-w-what was that?!" Ashe looked horrified, staring in the direction the monster came from. "Was that… Am I dreaming?" 

Sylvain, on the other hand, still had a stupid grin on his face. "You look traumatized, dude. We must have had the same dream," he chuckled nonchalantly, patting Ashe on the back as he offered him his sash. "Here, use this to cover up. It'd be less shocking if I came back to the monastery naked, but if it was you? Everyone would probably go nuts."

"Thank you, Sylvain," Ashe furrowed his brow, tying the sash around his waist to hold up his trousers. "If we had the same dream, then you must feel as sore as I do, right?" 

"Are you kidding me?" Sylvain formed a bent piece of his armor to hide his privates. "I am still on cloud nine. That? That was pure heaven. Don't tell anyone, okay? It can be our little secret." 

"Trust me, I'm not telling a soul!" Ashe confirmed, his face red, but not disagreeing with Sylvain. The two Blue Lions made their way back to the monastery, practicing the lies they could make up for their current state.


End file.
